England (616)
United Kingdom. It shares land borders with category:Scotland 616 Scotland to the north and category:Wales 616 Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west and the North Sea to the east, with the English Channel to the south separating it from continental category:Europe 616 Europe. Most of England comprises the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North category:Atlantic Ocean 616 Atlantic. The country also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. The area now called England has been settled by people of various cultures for about 35,000 years, but it takes its name from the Angles, one of the Germanic tribes who settled during the 5th and 6th centuries. England became a unified state in AD 927, and since the Age of Discovery, which began during the 15th century, has had a significant cultural and legal impact on the wider world. The English language, the Anglican Church, and English law—the basis for the common law legal systems of many other countries around the world—developed in England, and the country's parliamentary system of government has been widely adopted by other nations. The Industrial Revolution began in 18th-century England, transforming its society into the world's first industrialised nation. England's Royal Society laid the foundations of modern experimental science. England's terrain mostly comprises low hills and plains, especially in central and southern England. However, there are uplands in the north (for example, the mountainous Lake District, Pennines, and Yorkshire Moors) and in the south west (for example, Dartmoor and the Cotswolds). category:London 616 London, England's capital, is the largest metropolitan area in the category:United Kingdom 616 United Kingdom and the largest urban zone in the category:European Union European Union by most measures. England's population is about 51 million, around 84% of the population of the category:United Kingdom 616 United Kingdom, and is largely concentrated in category:London 616 London, the South East and conurbations in the Midlands, the North West, the North East and Yorkshire, which developed as major industrial regions during the 19th century. Meadowlands and pastures are found beyond the major cities. The Kingdom of England—which after 1284 included Wales—was a sovereign state until 1 May 1707, when the Acts of Union put into effect the terms agreed in the Treaty of Union the previous year, resulting in a political union with the Kingdom of category:Scotland 616 Scotland to create the new Kingdom of Great Britain. In 1800, Great Britain was united with Ireland through another Act of Union to become the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. In 1922 the Irish Free State was established as a separate dominion, but the Royal and Parliamentary Titles Act in 1927 reincorporated into the kingdom six Irish counties to officially create the current United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. (source wikipedia:England Wikipedia) |Appearances = Blade Blade #07 (2007) Blade #08 (2007) Captain America: Patriot Captain America: Patriot #02 (2010) Oxfordshire Deadpool Team-Up Deadpool Team-Up #893 (2010) Slaymaster's secret base New Excalibur New Excalibur #021 (2007) The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #07 (2010) Web of Spider-Man Web of Spider-Man #03 (2010) w:c:marvel:John Jonah Jameson Sr. (Earth-616) Jay and w:c:marvel:May Reilly (Earth-616) Aunt May on vacation.w:c:marvel:Web of Spider-Man Vol 2 3 }} Category:England 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05 Category:United Kingdom 616